Mobile computing devices may be capable of performing a wide variety of operations such as providing route guidance to a particular destination, accessing the Internet, executing gaming applications, playing media, sending and receiving messages, as well as providing functionality of a traditional cellular telephone. When providing route guidance to a particular destination, a computing device may output one or more navigation instructions (e.g., graphically and/or audibly). As the computing device outputs the navigation instructions, the computing device may concurrently perform other operations that also generate output. For instance, the computing device may be capable of concurrently outputting audible navigation instructions and other audio content (such as music, spoken content, etc.). Some computing devices may interrupt the outputting of audio content in order to output a navigation instruction. However, the repeated interruption of audio content over a short period of time may be undesirable in some circumstances, as it may degrade the user experience.